A Gift For You (ONE-SHOT)
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: This is a fanfic story based off a cosplay photoshoot theme I did, awhile back sometime last winter.This takes place in the winter time, as Laura (Fem. Ireland OC) is spending some time at the house she stayed at with Germany and Prussia. But it just happens to be a day, when she was taking a walk outside, and was waiting for Prussia to come home... PruXOCFem.Ire(Laura)


**A/N: This is a fanfic story based off a cosplay photoshoot theme I did, awhile back sometime last winter. It also helped get some ideas for one of my other fanfic's: 'season of winter'. (This story is NOT related to that one!) The picture and cosplay outfit was made by me and the OC: Laura GreenHeart (aka: fem. Ireland) belongs to me. **

** (Hetalia and its other characters don't belong to me, just the OC.)**

* * *

_So, to set the story base up, this takes place in the winter time, as Laura (Fem. Ireland OC) is spending some time at the house she stayed at with Germany and Prussia, for some time. _

_This just happens to be a day, when she was taking a walk outside, and was waiting for Prussia to come home, from where ever he had gone off too…_

It was a cold frisky morning, as Laura shivered under the blankets, as she cuddled under them, trying to keep warm. She shuffled under them some more, as she reached out her hand, to grab something or someone...

She moved her hand some more, as she opened one sleepy eye and looked to see, that she was alone.

It was just her alone in the bed, that she was sleeping in. She closed her eyes and opened them again, thinking she was still dreaming. She continued to close and open her eyes, for a few minutes…..

Then stopped, knowing that what she was seeing was real.

It felt strange and weird, being awake and not having another body next to her.

She remembered that when she was little, she used to have nightmares all the time. Nightmares so terrifying, she would wake up screaming bloody murder.

So one night, Gilbert decided to sleep by her, until her nightmares went away. She remembered snuggling next to him, feeling the warmth that radiated off his body.

She could feel his hand, lightly stroking her hair, as he whispered to her soothingly and softly, luring her to sleep. It soon…became a habit, of having someone sleep next to her, keeping her nightmares from coming back to her.

So, last night, was any other night for her. She got ready for bed, snuggling under the covers, as she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Just as they were about to fully close, she heard another figure, lay right next to her. She turned in her sleep, as she felt the arm wrap it's self around her shoulder, bringing her closer to the source of the warm body.

"Hey frau…listen okay…" She heard the soft soothing voice of Gilbert say to her, as she lazily drifted in and out of sleep. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna be for a while and won't be able to sleep with you like this for some time. Will you be okay with that?"

She nodded her head sleepy like, as she fell into the coaxing voice of sleep. She felt those familiar fingers, run through her hair, as they gently stroked it, like they always did.

_**Soon, sleep over took them both, as Laura cuddled next to Gilbert, dreaming happily….**_

It slowly came back to her, as she remembered the night before. She quickly got up and went downstairs, hoping that he might still be here.

"Brother! Are you here?! Gilbert, are you here?!" She called out from the balcony that that led to the stairs. She didn't hear anyone call back, as she ran down the stairs, looking for any signs of the familiar silvered white haired male.

But he wasn't here, not anywhere she looked.

He was gone….

Truly gone….

She looked on the table and found a note with her name on it.

She quickly opened the note as she quickly read it.

She read that he was off to go deal with some issues of war and might not be back for quite some time….

She read the words, over and over, until she felt tears fall from her eyes. She knew what he was trying to say, without having to have it sugar coated, to not hurt her feelings.

He was going to deal with an issue with another pacification nation, about some land rights or something, so it might be a long time before she gets to see her brother again…

She felt herself starting to cry a bit, as she decided to walk in the backyard for a bit, to calm herself down….

In the backyard, there were bits of frost, covering the ground and some bits of left over snow, but not enough to be called a bed of snow. She continues to walk, passing by an old looking tree.

She didn't take notice of it, until she saw something, that caught her eye…..

It was something small and shiny, hanging on one of the small branches. So as she reached slowly and ever so gently, she reached out to touch the small object.

When she lightly touched it, fell from the branch and into her hand.

The object, was a small iron cross, hanging on a small little cord necklace. The necklace looked to be her size for her neck…

She held the object close to her chest, as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Danke, bruder. Danke…for this little gift. I know why you left this and I will wait patiently for your return. So please, don't be rash and get hurt while you're gone."Laura said softy to herself, as she gently touched the small little gift in her hands.

"Ich liebe dich, mein bruder…..

Ich liebe dich…" She said ever softly as she started to walk back to the house, still holding onto the gift in her hands, like a small token of her promise to wait for her brother's return….

* * *

**again, just a one-shot that i did, just for fun. if you liked it or thought it needs some improvement, please read and review about this one-shot story.**

**until next time meh friends...~**


End file.
